The Stroll Down Death Road
by www.Wrathchan.com
Summary: Riza Hawkeye and Roy Mustang took a simple walk down central. But when the sun goes down and it begins to rain, their walk turns into a tragety when Riza is taken by someone all too familiar. Spoilers for episode 25 PLEASE REVIEW! I BEG! PLEASE! PLEASE!
1. Desperate Measures

Desperate Measures

Roy Mustang was alone in his dark, lonely office. He had his head face down on his desk. Roy seemed...sadder than usual. He slowly shifted around in his chair, and somehow managed his way to the darkest corner in the room. He sat alone, with merely a picture to accompany him. It was a picture of Maes and him. He was not crying, or quivering, but he was indeed broken inside. He reached for a pack of some sort of alchoholic beverage, when a hand gently went over his own. His eyes didn't shoot up in surprise. "Lieutenant Hawkeye." He said in a stern voice not bothering to look up at her. Riza bent down to where Roy was.

She looked to see if he was crying. No tears. "Hey..." she said softly. "You need a ride home?"

Roy began to quiver with sadness. "Lieu--Riza..." he said, his voice a bit unsteady.

The lieutenant stared at her taisa oddly. _Is he...gasp he's...crying..._She blinked out of her train of thoughts "Yes?"

Without another word, Roy shot his head up, tears in his eyes, and quickly buried his face into the lieutenant's shoulder. Riza wasn't exactly expecting this, so her reaction was a faint gasp, which was quickly followed by Roy's soft talking. "H--How...? How could he be...gone? Maes was always there...always." He was slightly embaressed, having his _lieutenant_ see him cry like this. His embaressment level dropped a bit when he heard sobs coming from on _his_ shoulder. "I don't know...s-sometimes, the world is cruel...but we'll always have Maes' pictures to look at as a remi---"

"Damn his pictures! I won't accept the fact that all we have left of him is...his damn pictures..." Roy said in rage. He was clenching his fists when he felt the Riza shifted around a little. He didn't bother to look up, until he heard the sound of liquid in a bottle. He looked up slowly and wiped a few tears away.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." Riza said as she handed him a bottle of liquor and took one out for herself.


	2. The Night Before Hospitalization

The Night Before Hospitalization

"Augh..." the Lieutenant slowly opened her sleepy eyes only to see Lieutenant Jean Havoc sitting above her. She wasn't expecting his presence, so, her reflexes went a little crazy, and she snatched her gun out if it's holster and shot at him as fast as she could. Jean screamed like a little girl as the bullet flew inches away from his temple and shot through the ceiling. Riza paused, eyes wide open. She sighed and put her gun away. Jean was still crying and screaming like a girl scout who just got kicked by a middle-aged bum. "OH GOD! PLEASE DON'T FRICKIN' KILL ME! OH MY GOD! OH MY G----" he started but was cut off by Riza's hand shushing him. Her eyes were calmly closed. Havoc stared at her confused.

"You shouldn't surprise me like that..." She said quietly.

Havoc nodded, sweeping some dust off of his shoulder trying to sound as cool as possible. "Ahem...well, I guess I shouldn't." Riza let out a small chuckle and opened her eyes, studying her surroundings.

"By the way, where am I?" She asked.

"We're at Armstrong's apartment. He said we should head over to see Roy in a whil---" Havoc tried to let out again, but was cut off ONCE AGAIN by Riza's gasp.

"Oh my god, what time is it!" she asked a bit panicked. Havoc glanced over at the clock. "4:08, why?" Riza's face turned pale. "F-F---OH MY GOD! I'M LATE FOR WORK." Havoc slightly giggled, covering his mouth as he did so. "What's so funny?" Riza asked. "Uhh...well, work is over. Actually, you, Roy, and I have a whole three weeks off!" Havoc said proudly. "What! Why?" After Riza asking that, there was dead silence in the room. Suddenly, BOOM! A certain Major came bursting into the room with two cups of tea, two bowls of soup, and those damn sparkles he always seems to be carrying aroung no matter what! "I brought you two lunch. Eat up, this recepie has been passed down from the Armstrong family for generations!" Jean sweatdropped, but Riza just took a bowl. "Thank you, Major." she said gingerly. Armstrong just raised a hand and fwooshed her words away "It was my pleasure, and Miss Hawkeye, for the next three weeks, you can call me _Alex_. We're not at work you know." Armstrong said putting a proud emphasis (as if introducing some sort of king) when he said his name, Alex. Riza smiled. "Okay, but only if you call me Riza." she said with a soft chuckle. Alex nodded and set the tray down as he left the two to talk alone. Riza sighed as she sipped her soup. "So, Jean, you wanna tell me why we have three weeks off?"

Havoc froze, but decided to tell her anyway. "Well, ya see...I heard some banging against the wall, like some sort of blunt object, so I got up, and walked next door to Mustang's office..."

(Flashback Havoc's POV)

I walked into the door, and was accompanied by several bottles all over the ground. Roy was rolling around on the floor like a traumatized kitten (Roy Kitty! Kwee!) and Riza was banging her head and a bottle against the wall simultaneously. I stood in awe. Roy finally noticed me. "Oah nooo...Reeeezaaa...Jeeenie boy is gonn' doo tell da fuhrer 'bout da dwinks. Wha' shood we dooo?"

"I dun' hic no...izzat hic Jeeeeen...or an im-hic-posterrrr?" Riza replied completely drunken. I was COMPLETELY shocked! Riza Hawkeye, the perfect soldier, drunker than a...a...A DRUNKEN PERSON! Roy being like this wasn't as much as a surprise, but Riza? No way, it must've been my imagination. I knew if someone walked in at that perticular moment, Roy, Riza, and I would have all been fired, even though I had nothing to do with it, how was I supposed to prove it? They were drunken cows, and I was a witness. I had to clean up before something sereous happened, but Roy won the race by raising his bottle into the air. "I-if yeww tell da fuhrer, then I'll---I'll...I dun really no, but it'zz gon'a beeee baaad..."

"Now Roy..." I said as I approached him as if he was a wild animal (at that moment he basically as, but...). "Put that bottle down.."

Roy smirked and raised it higher "O--OAH YEAA! Well, den, Misterrr 'don tuch dat bot'le'...let's see if yew like dis!"

Within a flash, and before I could do a thing, Roy had smashed the bottle on his head, and it was bleeding madly. "Roy! Augh---Hawkeye!" I screamed for help. Riza was already passed out on the floor. I was ready to surrender, but I knew I would fry if I did. Well, that and I'm just SUCH a nice person (-.-'''). So I broke the corner of the window in the office, tipped Roy's chair so it was hanging out, and picked up their mess. Then I quietly slid out the door, but was caught by Major Armstrong. I thought this was the end of it all, but Alex, being SO generous, agreed that he wouldn't peep a word about it as long as I cleaned his house for three weeks. We told the fuhrer that Roy had fallen off his chair, so he hospitalized him, and I told him Riza fainted because it was so hot in the office. He let all of us have three weeks off to recover.

(Present)

Riza's eyes became small. "Oh, so my head is a blunt object, huh?" She asked annoyed. Jean just smiled a 'oh please don't shoot me' smile, and Riza thought about the whole drunk thing. "I..." she began, but was cut off by her own thoughts. _I can't believe I let my sadness get the best of me. Well now, thanks to me, Roy's in the hospital...oh, I feel so guilty. I better go visit him._ Havoc snapped his fingers in her face, breaking her train of thought. "Helllllllo? Riza?" Riza blinked, and then looked at Havoc kindly. "Oh...uh, thank you for not telling, I swear, it'll never happen again!" She said with a small bow. Havoc gave a smile and stood up. "Now, let's go see how the colonel is holding up."

After standing as well, Riza nodded. "Yea, I'd better apoligize." Havoc fwished his hand again. "Apoligize? He's, like, ALWAYS drunk! You have nothing to apoligize for, trust me. It was just a bit shocking seeing _you_ drunk" He said with a giggle. Alex, on the other hand, was already at the door with his coat. "Come on, do we wanna get there when he's asleep or what?" He said as his mustashe moved as he spoke. This always made Riza feel happier. (weird, huh?) Havoc looked over at the clock. It was 4:46. "Crap! How the hell are we gonna get there now!" Havoc said. "It's almost five!" There was a pause.

There they are again...those damn sparkles Armstrong seems to ALWAYS have around his small blue eyes. Hawkeye sweatdropped, and Havoc backed away. Before Havoc could get too far, Armstrong swooped the two up and began sprinting to the hospital. "This technique has been passed down the Armstrong line for generations!" He stated infamously. There wasn't much Riza and Jean could do at that point other than sit and wait for their bumpy ride to be over...

Once they arrived, they went straight to the reciptionist's desk. "Hey, we're here to visit Colonel Roy Mustang. He's been hospitalized." Havoc said as he leaned on the desk. "Names please?" She asked.

"Lieutenant Jean Havoc" Jean said proudly as he brought both hands to his hips heroically.

"Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye" Riza said in a saluting position.

"Major Alex Armstrong" Alex said with those damn sparkles floating around randomly.

The receptionist nodded, pushing a button. "I have two lieutenants and a major here for room 236." Meanwhile, Jean was still in his stupid position, which made Riza sweatdrop. The receptionist let go of the button, and pointed to the elevator. "Floor 2, to the right, and down the hall. Room number 236. Have a nice day!" she finished in a merry voice. Alex and Riza bowed and Havoc fwished his hand...AGAIN! "Thanks" he said as he walked over to the elivator. The other two looked at each other, shrugged, and followed. "What was with her? She talked like she was handing out Chinese food. Sheesh!" Havoc said in a slightly irritated voice. "You always look at the bad in people." Armstrong said. Riza chuckled. When the got to floor two, the took a right, and went down the hall, all the way to room 236. Riza gasped, immidietly going to 'Mustang' who had a complete body cast. "Oh my god, Taisa, I'm so sorry! This is all my fault!" She said in misery as she cried on the floor. There was mumbling from inside the cast. "What's that Taisa? Do you need something?" Armstrong and Havoc were covering their mouths, trying not to let laughter flow out. "THIS ISN'T FUNNY, YOU TWO!" Riza yelled, losing her temper for a second. "Oh, but it is when you have the wrong person." A familiar voice said from the other side of the curtain seperating the two patients. Riza gasped. "R--Roy?" she said as she wiped a few tears away. She pulled back the curtain and saw her taisa with a mere bandage around his head. Havoc and Armstrong were on the floor, laughing their asses off, but Riza didn't care that moment. "Colonel, are you alright?" he said as she inspected his head. "I'm fine, and don't call me colonel, we aren't at work." Riza blushed faintly. "But, sir..."

"Oh, and _please _don't call me 'sir'! When we're out of work, you can call me by my name."

Riza looked down, in deep thought, when her gaze turned to the IV in Roy's arm. Her eyes got teary. "Hawkeye?" Roy asked. Riza tried to contain her tears, she was doing just fine, until she saw some scrap buises, and gazed at the bandage once again. "Oh, god! Roy, I'm so sorry! This is all my fault!" she said as tears leaked from her eyes. A boulder of confusion hit Roy. "Sorry for what?" Riza was crying to badly to answer.

Roy question repeated in his head. _Sorry for what?_


	3. Taken

Taken

Two weeks had passed since Hawkeye visited Roy at the hospital. "Two weeks can seem so long without someone to talk to or anything to do." She said aloud to herself. Boredom filled the air of Riza's house. "I know what I can do. I'll go to the hospital." She grabbed some stuff, and headed out the door, only to bump into someone very familiar. She squeaked a bit, considering she fell when she ran into him. Riza grunted as she put a hand to her head, eyes closed. "Hey! Watch where you're g---" she paused when she opened her eyes. "Taisa?" Roy offered her his hand, and she took it, pulling herself up to her feet again. "What are you doing out of the hospital?" Riza asked, surprised to see only a few scratches.

"I got out of the hospital this morning. I just wanted to let you know." he said. He sounded okay. He looked alright, except for some minor scratches.

Riza let out a small sigh of relief. "Oh my god! Uhh, I'll prepare some lunch!" she shot out of nowhere. Roy looked at her confused. "What are you talking about, Hawkeye?" Riza, by this point, was searching around the pantry like a starving wolf. "AH-HA!" she shouted as she pulled out rice. She poured some water into a pot, and turned on the cook top. Within moments, Riza was once again standing in the doorway. Roy still looked confused. "Ya didn't have to make me lunch. Thank you, though." He said kindly. Riza opened the door a little more, signaling for Roy to come inside. The rice was finished by the time Riza set the table with pillows, bowls and chopsticks. She put some rice in each of their bowls, and sat down. She sighed. "So, are you feeling better?" she asked concerned.

"You shouldn't worry about me, I'm fine..." Roy said after swallowing. "But, sir..." Riza said, still very concerned. "I told you to call me Roy." There was a long pause. Finally, Riza nodded. "Only if you stop calling my Hawkeye." Roy smirked. "Can do." he said, as he took another bite. Silence once again filled the room, until Roy finally asked. "Riza...I feel I need some excercise." Hawkeye looked up from her bowl. "Hmm?" she replied as if not noticing Roy had said anything in the first place. "How about we go for a walk?" Roy suddenly asked. Riza barely had time to respond before Roy pulled her up. "Umm, huh?" she asked, still completely confused.

"Come on, let's go." He said as he headed for the door. Hawkeye didn't fight it, she went. "Should we bring Black Hayate?" Roy turned around at her. "He's sound asleep. I don't want to wake him." Riza nodded. "Alright, but where should we go?" she asked again. "Around." Roy answered simply. Not another word was said, as the two walked around central aimlessly, talking about random things. Roy kept keeping on the subject of paperwork, until they ended up in a Chinese garden with benches, statues, cherry blossoms, and a small pond with koi fish and lilly pads. Riza sat on a banch and Roy sat next to her. Hawkeye was looking at her reflection in the water. "Riza...?" Roy asked, a bit worried. But his voice didn't break her trans. What did, however, was a koi fish, which splashed around in the water, breaking Riza's reflection into millions of droplets of water. "Oh, what?" she asked looking up at Roy. "Are you alright?" he asked again, even more concerned than earlier. "Well, it's just...I still feel so bad for letting all that happen to you. You know, about last week." Riza answered, looking down, almost shamefully. Roy sighed, and put his hand under her chin, bringing it up. "Riza...I told you not to apoligize. It was just as much my fault. I was stupid enough to be sad about it. If you dwell on the past, the future never comes. You at least snapped the sadness out of me." he said, giving a small smile. Riza was happy to see him smiling.

Out of nowhere, Roy gasped. "What's wrong?" Riza asked. Roy didn't answer, instead, he pulled Hawkeye up from her seat, and ran away. Riza was tired of him pulling her around. "What is it!" she asked again. Roy didn't answer until they were in an ally. "I saw the fuhrer. I couldn't let him see us, or we would have been demoted or fired." he finally answered, panting as he did so. "Oh..." Riza said quietly. "Well then, we should walk back to my place." she said. Roy looked up. "Good idea." he said swallowing some breath. Riza nodded and started to climb over a dumpster. "Riza? Where are you?" he asked, looking around, not realizing she had jumped over the dumpster. "I'm on the other side." Roy looked over, and climbed over, but fell instead of gracefully like Hawkeye did, he fell face first on the ground. An 'Oof!' was heard, and Riza turned around, giggling. "Are you alright?" she asked. Roy sat up. "Augh...how did you land so perfectly?" he asked. Riza shrugged, helping him up. The sun was nearly down, and it was beginning to rain. The ally was getting darker and darker, and, of course, it was very long and very wet. "This is akward." Roy suddenly said after a few minutes of silence. "Only slightly." Riza said sarcasticly. Roy laughed quietly, looking up at the sky for light, when he suddenly bumped into Hawkeye, who, for some reason, was staring at the exit. "What's the matter?" Roy asked, looking in the direction she was. His eyes widened. "Wh---what it that?" he asked. Riza didn't move. She forgot her gun. _Crap! How stupid am I! Leaving my gun at home! DAMN!_ She scolded herself mentally, still staring at the exit. In the middle of the two ally walls, were two lights.

They looked like headlights on a car. "A...car?" Riza suddenly asked. Roy nodded. The next thing he knew, Riza started walking toward it. "What are you---ARE YOU INSANE?" Roy asked rather loudly. Hawkeye just kept walking. "It's the only way out. It's probably nothing." she said, calm as ever. Roy just stared at her as she walked closer and closer to the lights. Riza reached the source. "Oh." she said almost happily. "Roy, it is a car." she said. Roy looked slightly relieved, and began walking towards her. Riza, in the mean time, was looking in the windows, which, sadly, were tinted. "I don't think anyone's in here. Maybe they just left their lights on." she said as she walked around to the back of the truck. She saw doors in the back. "What is this, and ice cream truck?" She asked herself. Riza put her hands on the door handles in the back of the truck. Roy was almost at the car, when he heard a loud scream. He gasped. "R--Riza!" he asked. The truck pulled out. Roy's eyes widened, and he ran after the car, pulling his gloves on. "RIZA!" He screamed, running even faster. The truck's speed picked up. Tears began to fall down Roy's face. "No! COME BACK HERE!" He continued to yell. Roy began snapping over and over again, until he realized that no flames were coming out. _DAMN THE RAIN!_ he thought to himself, as his speed slowed down. "NO!" Roy screamed once more, trying to run faster. He tripped over a tree branch in the middle of the road. (A tree branch, wtf?) Roy's face began bleeding from smashing in the middle of the road. He cried, as he watched the car lights disappear. "Riza..."

That next morning

Roy barged into the office. "Colonel? You aren't supposed to be back for another five days." Havoc said, cigarette in his mouth. "Then why are you back!" Roy asked, extremely pissed at his stupid remark. "Because I'm not terribly injured." Havoc answered, slightly annoyed by Roy's bad mood. "And what's up with you?" He added. Roy didn't answer. Instead, he sat at his desk, put his head down, and began crying. Havoc stood up. "Mustang...why are you crying?"

"Lieutenant Hawkeye..." He said, in complete tears. Havoc gasped. "She's...DEAD!" he asked, stupidly, yet sereous. Roy's face shot up, and his sadness turned into anger. "NO, YOU DIPSHIT! SHE'S NOT DEAD! SHE'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!" he screamed.

Havoc clenched his fists. "...By who?" he asked sadly. Roy shrugged, his head back on his desk. "Well, we had better go look for her. Crying isn't going to help." said a voice from the doorway. Havoc and Mustang looked up at the door, and saw Major Armstrong standing in the doorway. Havoc smiled, and Roy wiped a few tears away, nodding. "Yea, let's go!" Roy said, standing up.

"Augh...what happened?" Lieutenant Hawkeye sat up, completely confused. "Where---" she started, but was cut off by her own thoughts. _Oh, that's right. That truck...WHO THE HELL WAS THAT, ANYWAY! _ She asked herself mentally. She stood up and looked around the strange closet she was in. There were bags and jars everywhere. "A hospital?" She asked herself. "Hmm weird.." she said, as she headed for the door. She turned the knobb, but the door didn't open. Her eyes got smaller, but she didn't panic, Elizabeth Hawkeye does not do panic. She simply turned around and studied her surroundings for a moment. "It's kinda cold, but I don't mind...why are there so many plastic bags everywhere?" she asked, noticing there were lots. She walked closer to a shelf of them, cautiously. Riza poked one, and it fell of the shelf, making her squeal a bit. What made her _scream_ was when she saw what was inside of the bag---the head of a young woman.


	4. Tell me This Isn't Happening

Tell me This Isn't Happening

Roy looked out the window. He sighed. _I wonder if she's okay..._ he clenched his fists. _If she's hurt, I'll burn that ass hole to a crisp! _He thought, getting more and more angry at himself._ I should have gone with her...I'm so stupid..._ "Hey...We're here." Alex said, as they pulled up in the ally where the lieutenant was taken. Roy got out of the car, and inspected the place where the truck was parked. He bent down, and saw a piece of something plastic. "I found a piece of plastic bag" He said very sereously. Havoc came running over. "It is, but anyone could have a platic bag." Havoc replied. Roy dropped it as he thought of what Havoc had just said. Horrible thoughts entered his head. _What if she was suffocated?_ a tear ran down his cheek. "Sir?" Armstrong asked. "I swear, Riza...I'll find you alive no matter what it takes..." he said to himself. He put the piece of the bag in an envalope, and sealed it shut. "To Hugh--" Roy began, but then remembered that Hughes was dead. He clenched his fists. _I won't lose anyone else...I can't lose anyone else...Riza and Maes were my best friends..._Roy thought, holding his tears back in his eyes. "And now one of them is dead, and the other one is kidnapped." he whispered. "What was that, sir?" Havoc asked. Then, another car pulled up, and Maria Ross stepped out. "Sirs?" She asked. Roy, Alex, and Jean turned around. "We have word that a serial killer, recently kept in the military prison, has broke free. Roy gasped. "A serial killer! Are you saying that a serial killer kidnapped my lieutenant!" he asked outraged. "Calm down, Mustang." Havoc said. Maria nodded. "We still don't know which killer it was, but we're getting closer and closer to solving that." she said as she got in the car, saluting them. "Good luck." Amrstrong said as the car drove away. Mustang was on his hands and knees. He clenched some of the ground's dirt into his hand. The dirt was cold, and it felt like there was some sort of solid in it. Roy looked at the dirt in his hand, and gasped. Roy figured out who took Hawkeye. In the dirt he had in his very own hand was...

A piece of raw meat...

The lieutenant backed away from the bag that had fallen. She tripped, and fell. "N-no..." she whispered and began crying. There were footsteps outside the closet, which she now figured was a meat freezer. She backed herself into a corner, scared to death of what her kidnapper, or should I say, chopper would do to her when he opened the door. The door creaked open, and a familiar man stepped inside. "Hello, lieutenant." his voice said. Riza shook at his voice. "I...know you're voice from somewhere..." she said, quivering. "Oh do you?" he asked. "Well, then...guess who!" he said as he threw a butcher knife right next to her head, slitting her cheek. Riza squeaked in fear and pain. She put a hand to her face, which was now bleeding madly. "I forgot to mention, if you guess wrong, the next one is going straight for your head." Riza's eyes closed tight. She didn't want to answer. _What if I'm wrong? What if it's someone else...well, I gotta try._ "You are...Barry the Chopper?" she asked, and she clenched her fists. She heard laughing, and looked up. He was standing right in front of her now. "My, how smart...yes. I am indeed Barry the Chopper. I've broke free of that military jail, and now I want revenge...of course, it's no fun chopping up people nobody cares about." He said smirking as he put one of his grimy hands to Riza's face, wiping the blood around with his thumb. "So, I picked you, lieutenant."

Riza looked at him, horror-filled eyes. "But...who cares about me?" she asked. "Oh, shut up! We both know that the colonel is out there, risking his life trying to find you. I left him some bait. He should be here any moment. When he does get here..." Barry said. "I'm going to _cut_ you up, and let him watch." He said, stepping on the bag with the woman's head in it as he said the word 'cut'. Riza backed herself further into the corner. Never in her entire life had she been so scared. Barry laughed as she backed up further and further. Then, he walked around, looking at the shelves, smirking. "Yes. You will fit nicely right here." he said pointing to an empty spot on the shelf, marking it with her blood (Which, if you recall, is now on his thumb). "What do you think?"

He looked down at her. "Aah, if you're too scared to answer..." Riza looked up, knowing what he was about to say. She didn't argue, she answered. "I think..." She started. "I think...you are genuinely sick." Barry just laughed. "Yea, that's what the dead one's said." Hawkeye stood up. "St-stop trying to scare me!" she shouted. Barry laughed again. "Scare you? Oh, no, I'm not trying to scare you. As a matter of fact, I want your final hours to be the best ever." he said as he walked closer to her. Riza was stiff. _Don't move, Elizabeth, he'll slice you here and now if you do._ She told herself. _Oh god, I had better just try.._ with that, Riza closed her eyes, and kicked Barry's legs, causing him to fall. Then, she ran to the door, and tried to open it. Barry got up, laughing hysterically. "Nice try..." he said. "I'm impressed." There was a pause. "Well, see ya when the colonel arrives." He stood, and walked over to the door, pushing Riza out of the way, and leaving, locking the freezer door behind him. Riza shot up, and began banging on the door. After she heard her hand crack, she stopped, and slid down the door. She lay hopelessly in a corpse-filled freezer, waiting for her Taisa to come, just so he could watch her die. The thought of her sealed fate, made her cry. "This can't be happening...tell me this isn't happening..."

He threw the dirt and meat on the ground. "Barry! That sick bastard! H--he's gonna kill her! HE'S GOING TO SLICE MY LIEUTENANT INTO MILLIONS OF PIECES! We have to do something before she becomes another one of his poor innocent victims!" Roy said in rage as he shot up and threw himself into the car. "COME ON! HURRY!" he yelled at the other two. Slightly confused, Alex and Jean got into the car, and Roy (Even though it was Armstrong's car), stepped on the gas, and raced across town to the old butcher shop. "Uhh, can I ask who exactly is gonna slice the lieutenant into a million pieces?" Jean asked confused. Roy looked in the mirror at Havoc, who was sitting in the back seat. "What are you, stupid? Who else is a frickin' serial killer who would cut a _beautiful_ young lieutenant up just for the enjoyment of it!" He asked irritated by Havoc's question. "Umm...the Chopper dude?" Havoc asked still confused. "WHAT IS THIS, A GAME TO YOU! I ask you a sereous question, and you say 'the chopper dude?' Lieutenant Havoc, I suggest you use your frickin' brain before I lock you in this car and light it on fire!"

"Calm down, colonel. We shouldn't argue. We have a mission. And Havoc, please understand, Roy is feeling unwell today, because his lieutenant has been kidnapped." Armstrong said, breaking up the fight. Havoc sighed. "I wasn't arguing." He said, lighting a cigarette. Roy just kept his eyes on the road, even though he was royally pissed. "I'm sorry if you took that offensively." Havoc said once again. There was an akward silence. "No, you shouldn't be sorry. This is all my fault and now I'm overreacting. Well, I'm determined to get Hawkeye back, and nothing will stop me. Let's just go get our lieutenant back." Havoc and Armstrong gave a sad, yet happy smile (How else should I describe it?). They pulled up into the ally, and got out of the car. Roy headed for, not the door, but the window. "What are you doing?" Havoc asked. "Well, we can't just barge in. That would be rude." Roy said sarcastically. Havoc smiled knowing he was feeling better now that they were there. Havoc grinned. "That's our Mustang." Roy snorted and looked in the window. "Well, what do you see, colonel?" Alex asked. Roy turned to them. His eyes got a bit teary. "The window is cold and icy, but I can see her." He said as a tear finally escaped his eye. "Where is she?" Jean asked, a bit afraid of what the answer might be. Roy didn't answer, instead, he banged on the window.

_What's this...banging?_ Riza asked herself as she looked up at the window. She had never been happier to see those beautiful black eyes in her entire life. She couldn't move, she had lost too much blood, and was in too much pain. If she could have, she would have been at that window, begging for him to come and rescue her. Instead, she nodded pathetically, and Roy's eyes lit up with hope and disappeared. _What about...augh! This is all a trap! _a tear rolled down her face, making it even colder._ Roy won't lose...if he does...I'll never forgive myself. And if he does lose, I won't live to not forgive myself. Just my luck, huh?_ She thought as she lay helplessly in the center of the freezer.

Roy jumped down, determined. "She's not dead, but her face is cut, and she's extremely cold." Alex and Jean didn't have time to get the through their heads before Roy pulled on their arms and knocked the door down. Barry's back was facing them, he didn't turn around. The room was dark, only lit by the light coming through the closed blinds. The only noise was the sound of a knife being sharpened. "What did you do to her, you sick bastard! Where is my lieutenant!" Roy asked furious. Barry laughed. "I didn't lay a finger on her..." he said in his creepy voice. "LIAR!" Roy screamed. "She has a cut on her left cheek!" Barry laughed again. "I never touched her, my knife just _slipped_. Then I went over to see if I hurt her, and washed the blood with my _thumb_. A thumb is not a finger. I didn't hurt her, only a little paper cut. I wouldn't want to do that without her Taisa here to see, now would I?"

Roy flinched, and took his gloved-hand out of his pocket. Barry laughed. "Let the show begin." he said turning around and moving into the light, knife in his hand.


	5. The Sickest Sence of Humor

The Sickest Sence of Humor

Armstrong readied himself for battle. "Major..." Roy said. "I can handle this." Alex didn't back down. "I'll be your back up." he said. Barry, knife in hand, was opening the freezer door. "N-no!" Roy said. "That's not fair!" He couldn't take anymore. Roy snapped, but Barry had already closed the door. "I give you three minutes to get in, or else, I'm going to cut her into tiny bits and pieces, kill your friends, and then kill you." Barry said from inside the freezer. Roy ran over to the door, and snapped loud and hard. The handle melted a bit, but it was still sealed around the edges. He snapped and snapped and snapped, and the door kept melting, every flame counted. "You have 56 seconds left, colonel..." he said. Roy's eyes got smaller. "Lieutenant Hawkeye! Hang in there!" Alex said from behind Roy. "Wh--what are you doing?" Roy asked. "I'm smashing this door open, you've melted it quite enough. Besides, I'm your back up, remember?"

Roy smiled at him. "Yea...now break that door down, major."

With a nodd, Amrstrong pulled back his muscular arm, and smashed the door down. Barry wasn't anywhere to be seen, but they could hear his voice. "Hey, that's cheating..." Roy looked around, but didn't see him at all. Armstrong ducked, and went through the door. When he stood up straight, a bony 'oof' was heard throughout the room. "Oh, here he is!" Major Armstrong said as he bent down. "This room is too small. Even Fullmetal would find it uncomfortable." Roy said with sarcasm. "Now, prepare to die!" he finished. Barry wasn't scared at all. He just laughed. "I have another trick up my sleeve." he said, as he ran behind one of the shelves. Roy looked at him in confusion. Armstrong left the room, seeing how his head hit the top of the ceiling. Havoc crept into the room, and looked around for Hawkeye. She was nowhere to be seen either. Havoc looked around, and saw amber eyes, just barely open, but open, under one of the shelves. He gasped, and crawled over to the shelf.

"And what trick would this be?" Roy asked, still very confused.

Barry laughed. "This one!" he smirked as he pulled on a string slowly. Roy, still confused, looked around. "Okay, what exactly did that d---ooo...AAH!" he screamed as some type of cold liquid poured out of a bucket ontop of the ceiling. "What the hell is this!" He asked, losing his temper. Barry smirked. "Well, I ran out of popcorn for the show, so instead, I got you gasoline. Hope you like it..." he said grinning. Roy flinched, and clenched his fists. "I wouldn't try snapping if I were you, either. From what I hear, gasoline is very inflammable." Barry snickered. "And now, let's begin the show!"

Without another word, Barry the Chopper looked over to the shelf Riza was under. He saw Havoc, but didn't say a word, instead, he laughed. "What a moron...a futile effort to save the lieutenant." Roy looked up. "Who, me?" Barry laughed...again. "No...HIM!" he yelled as he threw a knife at Havoc. In a flash, Roy turned around, and a thud and a scream were heard throughout the room. Mustang's eyes filled with intence horror. "Lieutenant Havoc!" He screamed. Jean was frozen, knife in the back of his leg. "Colonel...the lieutenant..." Roy was torn. His first lieutanant was bleeding to death, and his second lieutenant was about to be cut up by some psycho. Then, Armstrong walked in. "I'll stop the blood. My sister used to be a nurse!" he said, carrying Jean out the door he barely fit through. Roy nodded. "Hang in there, Jean." He said. Havoc nodded, his face turning pale. Roy faced Barry. "That's it! Joke's up! Give her back now!" he yelled.

"Oh, but I can't do that..." Barry said.

"Oh, but WHY THE HELL NOT!" Roy asked screamed at him. He closed his eyes tightly, wishing it would all be over.

Barry smirked. "Because...if I did, this would be no fun at all...where's your sence of humor, colonel?" Roy's eyes shot open. "HUMOR! HUMOR? IS WHAT YOU DO TO POOR INNOCENT PEOPLE YOUR IDEA OF HUMOR! YOU CRAZY, SICK, INSANE, PSYCHOTIC BASTARD!" Barry shrugged. "I don't care what you call me, I'm still gonna cut her up in front of you!" Roy threw his right hand up, and punched Barry in the face. "If you lay a finger on her---"

"Oh no, no fingers, just knives!" he chuckled as he put a hand on his face, feeling his new wound. "That hurt, colonel...it's not nice to punch people."

"LIKE I GIVE A DAMN!" He screamed once more. "My, what a temper you have!" Barry said, acting shocked, just to piss Mustang off. It worked. Roy kicked him, and Barry fell, laughing like a maniac. "Your lieutenant tried that too. It's funny, because it doesn't even compare to how much I'm going to hurt you." Roy looked over his shoulder at Barry. Finally, he calmly asked."Where is my lieutenant?" Barry didn't answer. He shrugged. "I forgot..." he said grinning. Roy grabbed him by the collar. "Listen you..." he began. He never finish his sentence, because he was cut off by a small noise heard in the room. "Ugh...Taisa..." He knew the voice, and a tear of joy ran down his face. "Lieutenant Hawkeye..." he said in a happy whisper.

"Colonel...under the shelf on the right..." Her voice was cold and scared. Barry smirked. Roy didn't see the simrk, and walked straight over to the shelf where her amber eyes were. He bent down, and pulled her out from underneath the shelf. She was shaking. He felt her face, and it was freezing. "Thank goodness you're alive." He said as he cried. Barry began to laugh. "Sorry, I completely forgot she was under there. How silly of me. Oh well, at least she's so numb, she won't feel a thing. But I'm afraid you're in the way, so..." Roy didn't care about what Barry said. He was too concerned about finding a way out before he _did_ anything. Too late. That psycho had already threw his huge butcher knife, and it was headed straight for Roy's back. Riza saw the knife, and pushed Roy out of the way. The knife scratched the other side of her face. Hawkeye screamed causing Barry to laugh. "Just what I like to hear."


	6. Dinner at Seven

Dinner at Seven

There was laughing heard throughout the building. "If there's one thing I love, it's hearing people scream."

"Lieutenant Hawkeye!" Roy screamed. There was blood running down Riza's face. Her eyes were filled with shock and horror. It looked as if she was crying blood. Riza got on her hands and knees, and stared at the ground as blood dripped from her wounds to the floor. Barry raised his butcher knife. "Ready colonel?" he asked. Roy couldn't move. He was too shocked and sad. His brain couldn't comprehend what Barry had just said. The infamous chopper raised his butcher knife over his head, and prepared to slice Riza's back.

He was laughing, but not like he did all the time. This laugh was the craziest of all. It was as if his brain took over him, and it was forcing him to laugh. Roy realized what was going on. He shot up, and pulled Barry's knife back. "NO!" he shouted. He kneed the chopper in the back, causing him to fall. Roy readied himself in a snapping position. "Tsk tsk..." said Barry. "Alright, flame me up, if you want to fry, that is." Roy completely forgot about the gasoline. He lowered his hand, and fell on the ground crying. "Stop this...stop it now..." he whispered, crying into his gasoline-drenched hands. Barry grabbed his knife and swung around at Roy in one swift movement. "You're getting to be a bit of a problem, colonel." He said. "I just might have to kill you first." Roy's eyes became small. The psycho butcher raised his knife above his head. "I think I will." Roy put his head down.

BANG BANG BANG! Blood flooded the ground. Barry began to laugh. "Not today!" said a voice from the doorway. It was lieutenant Havoc. Barry fell to his knees. "Oh...oh, I see...you just shot me...that wasn't very fair, shooting me before telling me. Well, now I guess I'm going to die. Thank you for allowing me to cut the lieutenant's face, and hearing her scream. I enjoyed that a lot." Barry's eyes became wide, and he fell completely to the ground, clutching his side. He exhaled. Roy turned around, and smiled at Jean. "You're alive." He said, wiping a tear away. "Would I let a cut on the back of my leg kill me? Come on, Roy, I'm not _that _pathetic." He said with a smile. "Come on, let's get you two to the hospital."

One week later...

Ring! Ring! Ring! "Hello?"

"Hawkeye..."

"Oh hey!"

"Hey, how about we have a little get together. Dinner at seven?"

"Alright, but this time, no going for a walk. Got it?"

"Of course. I wouldn't want my favorite lieutenant to get hurt again, now would I?"

"No...and I wouldn't want my favorite Taisa to get caught up in my own messes now would I?"

"No, of course not." He said smirking.

"Good, see you at seven."

"I'll pick you up."

She nodded. "You got it. See ya."

With nothing more than a smirk and a chuckle, both phones were hung up. The lieutenant smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. Riza opened the drawer, and took out a dark red dress, with black lines across it. _I sure can't wait till seven! _She thought to herself, as she took her hair down and smiled once more. After all, she was his _beautiful _young lieutenant, right?

THE END FOO!


End file.
